memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Bajor (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe, Bajor is the homeworld of the Bajoran people. It was a class M planet, the seventh planet in the Bajoran system in the Alpha Quadrant, located near the Bajoran wormhole and the Denorios Belt. Its capital city was Ashalla. Bajor had at least five moons, including Derna, Penraddo, Jeraddo and the outermost moon Baraddo. Unlike the planet Earth, Bajoran days last 26 hours. Sometimes the planet was referred to by the name Bajora. History Invasion Imperial Starfleet starships first arrived at Bajor in 2255 and discovered a world inhabited by an aggressive, yet passionate species of farmers and craftsmen. While the Bajorans were technologically capable of mounting a resistance to the empire, their fleet of spacecaft were far too few in number to do so effectively. Before attempting a full-scale invasion, Starfleet studied the Bajorans and their homeworld covertly and then dispatched a fleet of vessels under the command of Admiral Gorek, an Andorian. Much to the Admiral's surprise, the Bajorans refused to submit, even after the "Bajoran outback" was turned into wasteland through planetary bombarment. Within a week, the Bajoran fleet was destroyed and the empire laid claim to the planet. All those who resisted and publicly opposed the will of the Terran Empire were rounded up and killed. In the end, over 125 million Bajorans died in the conquest of Bajor. New government Following subjugation, a colonial government was established and headed by a Vulcan named Elthur who proceeded to squeeze as much wealth from the planet as possible. Imperial labor camps were created in key mining locations across Bajor, and millions of Bajorans died as a result of the harsh conditions under which they toiled for the empire. Galitep was, by far, the worst of all the camps. Moreover, since Bajor's atmosphere and climate closely matched that of Earth, millions of Bajorans were forcibly relocated to make room for Human colonists. Estates and homes were awarded to imperial officers, and the most picturesque locations were turned into vacation resorts where Bajorans were forbidden unless they worked as servants. Resistance (2255-2293) Nonetheless, the Bajorans did fight back and established an underground resistance movement. Mining camps were sabotaged and the homes of imperial officers were attacked and vandalized. In 2283, the imperial palace of the governor was even assaulted. As resistance grew, imperial officials decided to make an example and executed 42 resistance members captured in the Kendra Valley. The incident, known to the Bajorans as the "Kendra Valley massacre," only served to fan the flames of resistance. Bajoran soldiers eagerly joined in the fight against the Terran Empire as a means to avenge their people's massacre at Kendra Valley. In 2293 the Bajoran Resistance was able to drive the Empire off Bajor and the Bajorans joined the Empire, the people of Bajor were then raised to a status equal to that of humans. The Second Occupation of Bajor (2328-2369) The Terrans returned to Bajor in 2318, although a small number of traders, such as Kubus Oak were already well known to them. Soon after, many members of the Oralian Way moved to Bajor to seek refuge from Imperial Starfleet Command. Over the next decade however, the Terrans presence and influence on Bajor increased to the point that by 2328, they had become an invasive force, and had occupied the planet as an annexed world of the Empire. Bajor was occupied by Terrans who wanted to retake Bajor before being liberated by the Terran Empire. Nonetheless, the Bajorans did fight back and established an underground resistance movement. Mining camps were sabotaged and the homes of imperial officers were attacked and vandalized. Following the end of the occupation in 2369, Bajor ultimately became free again. Free of domination by outside forces, Bajor petitioned the Terran Empire for membership and ultimately became an influential member world again. Regents of Bajor *Winn Adami (2365-2372) *Leeta (2372-present) Kais of Bajor *Winn Adami (2372-present) Category:Planets Category:Maquis worlds Category:Terran Empire worlds Category:Alternate mirror universe